Matryoshka Doll
The ' '''is a tactical grenade available in the Zombie maps Ascension and Call of the Dead. When thrown, they act as a cluster bomb, exploding four times. Most often, one doll will explode into three dolls that fly out in random directions. Matryoshka Dolls do extremely high damage to zombies, and are usually lethal, but on higher rounds they tend to create crawlers. Overview Matryoshka Dolls take up the player's tactical grenade slot. It is one of two tactical Grenades in Ascension, the other being the Gersch Device. The player cannot possess both; if the player attempts to take Gersch Devices, any remaining Matryoshka Dolls will be swapped, and vice versa. Its usefulness can be hindered by its random nature of explosions, resulting in the possibility of the grenade thrower harming him or herself; however, this is remedied by using PhD Flopper. It is a completely new tactical grenade, but does not distract zombies like the Monkey Bomb or Gersch Device. It is most useful when surrounded from all sides, as it will clear the path for the player. It is more useful for dealing with monkeys than its regular grenades and the Gersch Device, as monkeys are not killed by the Gersch Device and cannot throw back Matryoshka Dolls. It may be more useful to have the Gersch Device, as it will both pull zombies towards itself and kill zombies, whereas Matryoshka Dolls can only be used for killing and can possibly damage the player that threw them, though it is much faster to use. The Matryoshka Dolls have the second highest finite damage of all weapon in Zombies, behind the Sliquifier, which is a one-hit-kill up and into and including round 100. The Matryoshka Dolls deal a massive 100,000 damage per doll (in comparison, the Scavenger only deals 11,320 damage or the V-R11 Stuntman damage which deals 83,000 damage) which is a guaranteed one-hit-kill up to and including round 57, and up to and including round 72 if all four dolls hit the same zombie(s). It should be noted that Matryoshka Dolls have a 0.05x multiplier against George Romero, and as such can only deal up to 20,000 damage to him if all Dolls hit. Trivia *There are four Matryoshka dolls scattered through ''Ascension. These dolls are characters of the four original characters, and will respond when the player presses the 'use' key with a comment in a high-pitched version of the appropriate character's voice. These comments differ when different characters interact with the different dolls. The locations of the dolls are: **Dempsey - Is found on the flaming barrel to the left of the Claymore buy point on the wall. **Nikolai - Can be found on top of the measuring and recording equipment, next to the Speed Cola machine. **Takeo - Can be found on the shelves next to the PhD Flopper. **Richtofen - Is in the room directly below the Stakeout, and can be found on a large table in a corner. *Richtofen's Matroyshka doll has a red smiley face on his armband, rather than a swastika. *Richtofen's doll has his Wehrmacht outfit, even though he is wearing a space suit in Ascension, and also lacks a hat. *The Matryoshka Dolls are the only tactical grenades available in Call of the Dead. *A same black zombie head picture appears at the bottom of every Matryoshka doll. *The axis dolls such as Richtofen's and Takeo are standing up while the allied dolls, Tank and Nikolai, are knocked over. *While priming the doll, one of the four main character's dolls can be seen. *This, the Scavenger and the V-R11 are the only three Wonder Weapons that don't have hints as to who created them. *The dolls glow in different colors when thrown, the character's dolls, however, will glow in accordance to their point counter color. *Matryoshka dolls can be somehow compared with Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare cheat Cluster Bombs, as the Matryoshka dolls will create smaller dolls after explosion, similar to the cheat. *According to this doll, it was one of Samantha 's toys, along with the Teddy bear and Monkey bomb too. This is explained in one of the hidden radios on Ascension. Gallery Dempsey Matryoshka.png|Tank Dempsey Matryoshka Doll. Nikolai Matryoshka.png|Nikolai Belinski Matryoshka Doll. Takeo Matryoshka.png|Takeo Masaki Matryoshka Doll. Richtofen Martyoshka.png|Edward Richtofen Matryoshka Doll Notice the smiley face on his arm rather than a swastika. The Bottom of Matryoshka Doll.jpg|The bottom of a Matryoshka Doll. Matryoshka Doll-Thrown.jpg|Matryoshka Doll being thrown Videos Matryoshka dolls on Ascension Category:Zombies Mode Category:Wonder Weapons